Revelio
by Aliiixe
Summary: Alors qu'ils se livrent une guerre sans merci depuis leurs onze ans, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy passent subitement des combats et humiliations à l'ignorance la plus totale de l'autre. Albus Potter ne sait plus où donner de la tête...  Titre changé
1. Chapitre I : Septième Année

Enfin ! Le voil : Le premier chapitre d'une (plus ou moins) longue s rie. En espérant que ce d but vous plaira... Bonne lecture ! ;]

* * *

Chapitre I

Comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année, la gare King's Cross de Londres était pleine de moldus. Tous pressés, aucun ne prêtait attention aux quelques familles quelque peu singulières qui traversaient la gare avant de disparaître. D'un pas vif, la famille Weasley se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10. Rose en tête, poussait devant elle un chariot lourdement chargé, suivie de près par son frère cadet, tout aussi chargé. Leurs parents, trop occupés à s'embêter amoureusement, étaient à la traine. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle émergeait de la brume sur le quai 93/4 et repérait la famille Potter un peu plus loin. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas que Lily l'aperçue et vint à sa rencontre… à sa façon :

« ROSE ! Tu vas être folle de rage ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de le désigner ! Lui ! Tu te rends compte ! »

« Bonjour Lily », fit calmement Rose. « De qui parles-tu ? »

« Scorpius Malefoy ! » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'une certaine lueur qui en disait long.

« Quoi Scorpius Malefoy ? » fit-elle, agacée. Scorpius Malefoy. Combien de fois avait elle entendu ce nom sortir de la bouche de sa cousine ces trois dernières années ? _Scorpius est trop ceci, Scorpius a fait cela, Scorpius sort avec machin, Scorpius a couché avec truc… Scorpius ! Scorpius ! Scorpius !_ Résignée, elle reporta son attention sur Lily qui trépignait sur place, brulant d'impatience de lui raconter les dernières nouvelles.

« McGonagall l'a désigné comme second préfet en chef ! » Le visage de Rose se décomposa. D'un rose léger, il passa au rouge cramoisie avant de virer au blanchâtre. Cela était-il concevable ? Pourquoi lui ! Elle retint un geignement d'exaspération.

Il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard que Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy se vouaient une guerre sans merci bien que, depuis plus d'un an, ils étaient passés des éclats de voix et violentes disputes à l'ignorance la plus totale de l'autre – ce qui n'en était pas moins blessant. Malgré cela, la tension qui émanait d'eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce était aisément palpable, et personne n'était assez fou ni suicidaire pour s'y attarder. Mais la décision de la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, allait changer la donne. Et, pour le moment, Rose ignorait jusqu'où ses responsabilités de Préfète en Chef allaient l'obliger à fréquenter Malefoy. Retrouvant ses esprits, elle reporta son attention sur Lily qu'elle vit sourire malicieusement :

« D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas vraiment te plaindre… »

« Pardon ! » s'écria Rose, les yeux ronds. Sa cousine cadette commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

« Il est à tomber ! Tu n'as idée du nombre de filles qui t'envient en ce moment même !… Rassure-toi, je ne me compte pas dans le tas », assura-t-elle aussitôt, l'air grave, voyant que sa cousine lui faisait les gros yeux. Elle n'avait jamais fait parti de celles qui idolâtraient Malefoy mais elle reconnaissait qu'il était… pas mal du tout. Mais pas son genre. Et elle était plus friande des ragots et autres rumeurs le concernant plutôt que du beau spécimen mâle qu'il était.

En ce qui concernait les autres, c'était une autre histoire. Tous ne s'appelaient pas Malefoy, par conséquent, ceux là pouvaient prétendre à approcher Lily Potter, plus ou moins _intimement_. La plus jeune des Potter était la réplique de sa mère au même âge, elle avait donc hérité de ce fameux engouement pour les garçons. Ces derniers n'étaient plus un territoire inconnu pour elle, au grand damne de ses frères ainés, qui, comme leur oncle Ron à l'époque, étaient surprotecteurs envers elle. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais eu à intervenir, sachant parfaitement dans quoi se lançaient tous les prétendants que pouvait avoir leur sœur. Ils savaient pertinemment, pour en avoir fait les frais à leur insu, que Lily pouvait être plus dangereuse qu'eux deux réunis.

**XXX**

Après un dernier baiser de sa mère, Rose montait dans le Poudlard Express, quand son père la retint par la main. Rencontrant ses yeux, identiques aux siens, elle sut y lire une certaine mélancolie :

« Tout ira bien, Papa, » voulut-elle le rassurer.

« Je n'en doute pas. Simplement… Tu as grandi si vite ! Il y a quelques années à peine je te tenais dans la paume de ma main et te voilà Préfète en Chef préparant tes Aspics », fit-il de sa voix un peu bourrue.

Devinant son inquiétude sous ses airs de papa-ours mal léché, Rose embrassa son front et lui fit son petit sourire en coin qu'ils arboraient tous les deux lorsqu'ils étaient complices.

« Fais tout de même attention. Et si jamais l'autre t'emmerde, n'hésite pas : un coup de genoux là où ça fait mal et tu peux être tranquille. »

« Ron ! » le réprimanda sa femme. Hermione détestait l'entendre jurer, et encore moins devant les enfants. Mais elle dut bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que voir Rosie partager des appartements avec le rejeton Malefoy t'enchante ! C'est un adolescent Mione ! Rappelle-toi notre septième an-. » Hermione le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase :

« D'a- D'accord ! Ça va ! Tu as raison, inutile d'en rajouter. » Rougissante, elle se rappelait aisément leur dernière année.

Après la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, avaient tenu à finir leurs études à Poudlard. Et à cette occasion, Hermione et Ron s'étaient vus être désignés comme Préfets en Chef, et par là, partager des appartements, communiquant alors avec la _Grande Salle Commune_, nouvelle pièce aux proportions conséquentes puisqu'elle était commune à tous les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues. Ces appartements contenaient deux chambres et un salon et les deux préfets en chef de l'époque avaient plutôt eu tendance à n'occuper qu'une seule et même chambre…

**XXX**

Rose regardait passivement le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant d'idée claire. Le léger ballotement du train la berçait et, si elle n'avait pas eu à se rendre en tête de train où se trouvait justement le compartiment des Préfets en Chef, elle se serait volontiers endormie. Le Poudlard Express avait quitté Londres depuis un moment déjà et ils n'arriveraient à Poudlard qu'en fin de journée. Ce voyage promettait d'être le plus long qu'elle n'aurait jamais à faire. A côté d'elle, Lily discutait activement avec Hugo et Alice Londubat qui avait leur âge, tandis qu'Albus bouquinait tranquillement dans son coin, lunettes sur le nez et une plume en sucre dans la bouche. Résignée, elle se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir du compartiment quand son cousin l'interpella.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais évitez un bain de sang le premier jour, d'accord ? » Rose lui sourit, amusée, devinant qu'il avait du faire le même petit sermon à Scorpius. Dès la première année, ces deux énergumènes s'étaient liés d'amitié et se fichaient des quelques tensions qui subsistaient encore entre leur famille respective. Rose non plus n'était pas portée sur les préjugés, si ce n'est qu'elle et Scorpius avaient eu le don de s'importuner mutuellement dès leur première rencontre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je survivrais. Quant à lui… je ne peux rien te garantir ! » Albus soupira en réprimant en sourire. Il était assez difficile de côtoyer en même temps deux personnes qui se détestaient. Mais Albus s'en sortait à merveille et veillait à ne jamais prendre parti quand l'un projetait de piéger ou d'humilier l'autre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Laissant ses pas la guider vers la tête de train, elle ne remarqua pas les nouveaux visages des premières années qui se tournaient sur son passage. Son nom n'était pas encore dans les livres mais celui de ses parents si. Rose, tout comme tous ses cousins, s'était affirmée, et n'était pas en reste par rapport à ses parents. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait _la Reine des Lions_. Charismatique et brillante, elle n'avait pas tardé à s'imposer à la tête des Gyffondors reprenant avec brio le flambeau que lui avait laissé James. Flamboyante, elle n'était jamais à court d'idées lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des frasques, mais toujours savamment, si bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais fait attrapée. Albus, moins extraverti mais tout aussi brillant, la secondait à la perfection. Tout deux étaient complémentaires : lui calmant les ardeurs de sa cousine lorsque celle-ci s'apprêtait à dépasser les bornes et elle, bousculant quelque peu les habitudes de son cousin qu'elle trouvait parfois trop rigides. Mais même sans ce statut, les têtes se retourneraient tout de même sur le passage de Rose. Elle était éblouissante : là où Albus était sagesse et délicatesse, elle était élégance et allégresse. Et bien des jeunes hommes trouvaient le spectacle intéressant. Un port de tête majestueux, une taille fine et des formes affriolantes, elle était un savant mélange de ses parents, empruntant à l'un les yeux bleus amandes ainsi que la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux et à l'autre le petit nez et la bouche pulpeuse.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes du compartiment des Préfets, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy, sur lequel était perchée une jeune femme blonde dont le chandail au blason bleu jonchait sur le sol. Rose tiqua mais se reprit très vite, et lâchait :

« J'ignorais que Serdaigle comptait des dévergondées dans ses rangs. Le Choixpeau a du se planter pour toi ma pauvre, tu aurais mieux fait d'atterrir à Serpentard. » Le teint de la blonde rivalisa avec le rouge cramoisi d'un concentré de tomate. Elle se releva en vitesse et sortit à toute hâte du compartiment, non sans honte.

Mieux valait-il ne pas fâcher ni contrarier Rose Weasley, car, sans aucun doute, c'était là s'attirer les foudres de la Reine des Lions. Et tous les élèves de Poudlard, sauf peut-être quelques nouveaux, ne pouvaient oublier les désastreuses et hasardeuses mésaventures des quelques élèves qui s'y étaient frottés d'un peu trop près. Mais un seul osait. Lui-même surnommé _le Prince des Serpents_. Scorpius Malefoy.

« Tu aurais pu attendre pour débarquer Weasley, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de déboutonner sa chemise » lâcha le Serpentard avec une nonchalance dédaigneuse.

« Je l'aurais fait volontiers mais la réunion débute dans deux minutes, donc tu devrais plutôt t'estimer chanceux que _je_ vous ai surpris plutôt que McGonagall. »

Les huit préfets des quatre maisons arrivèrent et Rose les invita à entrer. Déjà vêtus de leur robe de sorcier, tous s'installèrent sur les banquettes en attendant leur directrice qui se montra ponctuelle, comme de coutume.

« Mesdemoiselles. Messieurs. » les salua-t-elle à qui tous répondirent d'un signe de tête. « Vous n'ignorez rien des tâches qui vous incombent. » C'était plus un constat qu'une question. Sans attendre de réponse, elle poursuivit : « Bien. J'attends de vous une conduite exemplaire et une intransigeance envers les élèves des différentes maisons. Il va de soi qu'un retrait de points injustifié ne sera pas pris en compte. Bien entendu, si un évènement troublant venait à se produire, vous vous référerez aux Préfets en Chef qui m'en avertiront s'ils le jugent nécessaire. Avez-vous des questions ? » Aucune main ne se leva, ou plutôt, personne n'osa se mouiller.

« Dans ce cas, » reprit la directrice. « Vous pouvez rejoindre vos compartiments. » Puis, en se tournant vers les deux aînés, ajouta : « Miss Weasley, M. Malefoy, restez je vous pris. J'aurais à vous entretenir de quelques autres choses. »

Le compartiment se vida en un éclair. Aucun des préfets ne souhaitaient assister à la fureur des deux souverains rivaux de Poudlard. Les nommer tous deux Préfets en Chef. Mais quelle idée ! L'année qui commençait promettait en événements. Contrairement à ce que Minerva pensait, les deux jeunes gens restaient étonnamment calmes.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il existe des appartements qui vous sont réservés…? »

« Non, Madame. » firent-ils d'une même voix.

« Vous les partagerez cette année : un salon vous est commun. Chacun y aura sa chambre ainsi que sa salle d'eau. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? » demanda ironiquement Scorpius. La directrice lui jeta un regard froid agacé tandis que Rose levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

« Malefoy, ne te sens pas obligé de l'ouvrir pour nous faire partager tes remarques stupides chaque fois qu'une question t'est posée. »

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà donné ce conseil concernant mes propos ? » rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Minerva McGonagall sentit que la bataille allait bientôt éclater et prit congé rapidement. Les jeunes gens se lançaient des piques de plus en plus méchantes tandis que les portes du compartiment se refermaient sur leur directrice. Aussitôt, tous deux se turent et se jaugèrent du regard. Rompant leur joute visuelle, Scorpius se leva de la banquette et alla fermer tous les stores puis se retourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était levée aussi. Elle souriait avec malice :

« Salut… » souffla-t-elle.

Scorpius sourit à son tour alors qu'elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos contre les portes, coincé. Avec une douceur infinie, il prit son visage entre ses mains et murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Tu m'as manquée, Rose Weasley. » avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

**XXX**

Albus soupirait. Ils n'étaient partis que depuis une heure et déjà trois filles s'étaient arrêtées en l'apercevant à travers la vitre de la porte pour minauder et lui faire les yeux doux, espérant ainsi attirer son attention. Essayant vainement de se concentrer sur ce livre dont il lisait la même phrase depuis un quart d'heure, il se surprit à regretter la présence de James. Avec son frère ainé à Poudlard, il était moitié moins intéressant… donc beaucoup plus tranquille. Il finit par sortir son iPod, un objet moldu qu'il jugeait maintenant indispensable et qu'il avait toujours dans la poche, avec lequel on pouvait écouter de la musique à longueur de journée. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, le ballottement du train et la musique finirent par avoir raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Des trois enfants d'Harry et Ginny Potter, Albus était de loin le plus réservé. Petit, il était déjà très calme et tout autant patient, un ange comparé à son frère qui était son parfait contraire. Enfant, il aimait jouer seul, passer des heures dans sa chambre à imaginer des histoires d'aventure et de magie, bien qu'il aime aussi s'amuser avec ses frère et sœur et cousins. Parmi eux, c'était de Rose dont il était le plus proche, par leur faible écart d'âge et par leur caractère complémentaires. Chaque séparation, comme chaque retrouvaille étaient très animées et chaque fois, on s'émerveillait devant leur adorable complicité.

_C'était simple, si facile d'être enfant_, songeait Albus dans un demi sommeil. _Rose…_ Rose avait changé. Elle s'était transformée. Elle avait muri. _Et moi… Je voudrais être Peter Pan et ne plus grandir. Oui, en résumé, c'est ça._ La vie d'adulte ne l'intéressait aucunement. Trop de responsabilités, de décisions, d'interrogations. L'inconnu l'effrayait, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de plonger dedans.

Mais on ne peut aller à l'encontre de la Nature. Son corps avait changé, commençant par grandir, il n'était plus petit et maigrichon mais plutôt grand et bien bâti. Ses yeux verts émeraudes, cachés derrière ses lunettes uniquement lorsqu'il lisait, en charmaient plus d'une, et ses cheveux noirs de jais génétiquement incontrôlables lui donnaient cet air provocateur qui contrastait avec l'attitude posée qu'il abordait. Sa voix s'était transformée elle aussi, plus grave, plus profonde. S'il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, il faisait un excellent commentateur et cela ne l'empêchait pas de participer à quelques entrainements lorsqu'il n'était pas fourré dans la serre numéro sept. _La serre numéro sept..._ Un refuge, un coin de paradis, des fleurs et plantes exotiques à perte de vue. Une véritable jungle. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il se sentait… entier. Lui-même.

_« Al', on arrive… »_ faisait une voix lointaine.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de sa sœur qui le dévisageait.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? » fit-il avec une voix pâteuse.

« Presque trois heures. Habille-toi, on ne va pas tarder à voir Pré-au-Lard. »

Il saisit l'uniforme que lui tendant Lily et sortit du compartiment pour aller se changer aux toilettes. Le train roulait moins vite, signe de leur arrivée imminente. Les élèves commençaient à s'agiter et se bousculaient dans le couloir.

_Je me demande comment ça se passe dans le compartiment des Préfets_, songea-t-il alors qu'il regagnait le sien. _J'espère au moins qu'ils ne sont pas en train de se taper dessus…_

Albus se remémora leur cinquième année, ou du moins le changement radical de comportement de Rose et Scorpius cette année là. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, pas une insulte ne fusait à travers la Grande Salle, ni même de coup en douce. Ils s'ignoraient superbement. Au début de l'année, cela avait surpris tout le monde, mais la surprise fut vite remplacée par une sérénité bienvenue. Plus d'explosion dans les cachots de Serpentard, plus de souris dans les vestiaires des filles de Gryffondor, plus d'insectes dans les placards... Le bonheur quoi. Albus qui se retrouvait souvent avec les deux dans la même pièce, sentait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, le trouble qui régnait dans la pièce lorsqu'ils s'y trouvaient tous les deux était tangible. Il avait bien essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez, mais devant leurs réponses évasives, il avait fini par laisser tomber.

« Al' ? Tu viens ? » l'appela Hugo.

« Hum ? On est arrivés ? »

« Oui ! » rit son cousin. « Atterris ! »

« Ne te moque pas jeune homme, tu parles au roi de la jungle là…! »

« Aha ! Mes excuses ô grand tigre blanc, je ne suis qu'un humble petit puma des montagnes qui te demande juste de te dépêcher de sortir du train avant qu'on se retrouve à Londres à nou**_woooooooo_** ! » sursauta Hugo en voyant son cousin devenir trois fois plus gros, avec un gros pelage blanc et noir à la place de son uniforme, et une gueule énorme et des dents de taille conséquente s'ouvrir devant sa main.

« **EH** **!** On avait dit _pas dans le train_ ! » cria-t-il en reculant. « T'as de la chance que la porte soit fermée ! T'imagine la catastrophe si on t'avait vu ? Non mais j'y crois pas. Et t'es censé être le plus sage d'entre nous, hein ? »

Le tigre blanc émit un feulement bizarre qui ressembla de plus en plus à un rire alors qu'Albus reprenait forme humaine.

« T'aurais vu ta tête ! Hahaha ! Aha ! Alalah…! Bon. On y va ? » Hugo bougonnait encore alors qu'ils descendaient sur le quai. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de rattraper les autres avant qu'ils ne se voient obligés de rejoindre le château à pied.

**XXX**

_« Rose…? »_ l'appelait une voix qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle se sentait bien, là, allongée contre le corps de son amant à moitié nu, encore transie par la panoplie de sensations qu'ils avaient ressenties quelques instants plus tôt.

« Hm… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…? » fit-elle d'une petite voix. Une main vint doucement caresser ses reins tandis qu'une bouche embrassait ses lèvres puis descendait vers son menton. Elle soupira d'aise quand Scorpius nicha son visage dans son giron où il continuait à l'embrasser.

« On arrive à Pré-au-Lard dans dix minutes… » chuchota-t-il. Rose grogna.

« Déjà ? »

« On dirait bien. Tu arriveras à marcher ? » _Je rêve ou il se moque ?_ Elle lui assena une tape sur l'épaule, avant de le repousser.

« Dîtes donc Monsieur Malefoy, quand vous ai-je autorisé à me railler ? Jamais, non ? Alors si vous voulez continuer à faire vos galipettes, je vous conseille de me montrer un peu plus de respect ! » Elle était maintenant debout sur la banquette où ils se trouvaient, un pied sur son torse dénudé, dominante.

« À vos ordres Princesse ! » Il avait saisi sa cheville et l'avait portée à ses lèvres pour y déposer quelques légers baisers papillon, remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse. « Mais on devrait songer à se rendre un peu plus présentable avant d'arriver tu ne crois pas ? » Souriante, elle se laissa retomber les genoux pour se pencher sur lui.

« Il n'y a pas vingt minutes, ne me demandais-tu pas de ne plus l'être _du tout_, présentable ? » fit-elle, enjôleuse. Scorpius pouvait sentir son souffle contre son oreille puis son cou alors que ses mains se descendaient dangereusement vers son pantalon – et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leurs _galipettes_ récentes avec un sourire béat.

Son petit manège avait eu l'effet escompté. Rose se releva, se rhabillant correctement avant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Il la regarda faire, pris de court. _Elle va me laisser en plan comme ça ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'habiller gros fainéant ? On arrive dans cinq minutes ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Scorpius se redressa pour s'assoir avant d'attraper son tee-shirt qui trainait sur le sol, légèrement mécontent.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Fais quoi ? »

« Me mettre l'eau à la bouche pour te sauver une fois que je suis dedans. » Plongeant ses yeux bleus océan dans les siens d'argent, Rose le fixa un moment avant de souffler.

« C'est pour te faire comprendre que la prochaine fois que je trouve une greluche perchée sur tes genoux – même si c'est pour sauver tes apparences de séducteur et garder secret notre relation – je ne serais plus aussi… affectueuse. »

Elle sortit du compartiment, referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le retrouvait dans cette situation. _Ce n'est que pour sauver les apparences, relax Rose… Relax,_ se répétait-elle._ …Mais si je la retrouve celle là, elle va le sentir passer._ Elle inspira un bon coup pour reprendre contenance avant de se diriger vers les wagons de fin.

**XXX**

Rose sauta sur le quai, manquant de trébucher en se réceptionnant_. Ouuups ! C'était moins une._ Une fois sûre qu'elle tenait en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, elle se plaça bien en vue à la sortie de la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour interpeller et guider les élèves. Elle devait s'assurer que tous regagnaient bien les barques et calèches avant de rejoindre le château à son tour.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu du mois d'août durant lequel elle était en France et lui en Écosse, si bien qu'ils avaient attendu avec impatience la rentrée et leurs retrouvailles. Tout irait pour le mieux… Mais une drôle de sensation habitait Rose depuis peu, quelque chose que sa conscience n'arrivait à définir mais que son instinct lui faisait percevoir. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation, non, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y faire d'avantage attention. Elle reporta son attention sur le train d'où les élèves descendaient dans un brouhaha cacophonique.

« _Les Première Année, dirigez vous vers Hagrid ! Élèves de Seconde, Troisième et Quatrième Années, par ici s'il vous plait ! Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Années, ce sera sur votre droite après les grilles !_ »

Parmi la foule, elle put distinguer quelques têtes rousses émerger et reconnut celle de Lily qui semblait prise d'un fou rire et avec elle Alice Londubat. Un peu plus loin sur le quai, Louis – qui n'était pas roux mais très grand et donc facilement repérable – draguait déjà à tout va, tandis que Lucy et Molly tentaient de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, difficilement, puisque chargées d'énormes grimoires.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient en route pour le château. Alors qu'elle grimpait dans la dernière calèche, deux énergumènes qu'elle connaissait tout particulièrement arrivèrent en courant.

« Al' ! Hugo ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ! »

« Un concours de rugissement. Albus a encore gagné. »

« _QUOI !_ »

« Je ne te savais pas si crédule Rosie. » fit Albus d'un ton amusé. « On sait tous que tu nous bats à plate couture à chaque fois. » rajouta-t-il. N'apercevant pas Scorpius, il demanda : « Où est donc ton homologue masculin ? »

« Enterré six pieds sous terre. » Elle croisa le regard narquois d'Albus. « Il est parti devant... » bougonna-t-elle.

« Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? »

« Tu veux dire : _Scorpius n'a pas été trop insupportable ?_ Je t'avouerais que non mais par principe je vais te dire que oui. » Albus rit de bon cœur et chipa la revue qu'elle était en train de lire.

Il s'ennuierait sans elle, et il ne serait pas ce qu'il était aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas eu Rose à ses côtés depuis sa naissance.


	2. Chapitre II : Début d'année mouvementé

**Désolée**, petite mise à jour essentielle. Je fais des fautes d'inattention que je ne remarque qu'une fois le chapitre mis en ligne. -'

* * *

**Voilà enfin le second chapitre ! J'écris comme je le sens, changeant souvent de point de vue, je fonctionne à l'inspiration. Donc c'est pas toujours idéal pour l'assiduité.**

**Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre se fera attendre je le crains. Il est coincé dans un coin de ma tête et refuse d'en sortir !**

**J'écris plusieurs fictions en même temps, alors je jongle avec les trois. Une concernant Astoria Greengrass et Drago Malefoy devrait être publiée courant le mois. Je verrais.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^~^/**

* * *

Chapitre II

« Rose, tes cheveux trainent dans ton assiette, » fit calmement Albus, assis à côté de moi. _Merde_… Je repoussais mes cheveux et les attachais rapidement. Le vert de la purée de pois jurait avec le cuivre de mes cheveux alors j'évitais de les y laisser tremper. Haha. Je soupirais.

La cérémonie de répartition m'avait semblé durer des heures alors que mon ventre rugissait. _Quoi ?_ J'avais faim ! Mais maintenant que j'étais devant mon assiette, l'appétit m'avait quitté. Les légendaires cuisses de poulet de Poudlard sur lesquelles je me jetais les années passées me semblaient beaucoup moins appétissantes. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que c'était mon dernier « premier repas » de l'année qui me laissait songeuse. Sans doute.

Albus semblait perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. _Comme de coutume_.

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur habituelle, les élèves de premières années s'extasiaient du plafond magique et des plats argentés regorgeant de nourriture tandis que les autres s'amusaient de leurs retrouvailles après deux mois de séparation. Mais Albus n'était pas vraiment d'humeur d'après l'air distrait qu'il abordait.

_Hm…_

J'aurais tout le temps de forcer ses confidences plus tard. Pour le moment, mon esprit était occupé à tout autre chose. Et ce _tout autre chose_ était gentiment assis deux tables plus loin et conversait joyeusement avec ses voisins de tablée.

**XXX**

Il était vingt-deux heures quand je regagnais enfin nos appartements. Le canapé me tendait les bras et je m'y laissais tomber volontiers. Enfin un peu de calme. _Je suis déjà crevée_… Et ce n'était que le premier jour ! J'observais attentivement la pièce.

Le salon était spacieux – en tout cas, suffisamment pour faire la fête ! – le plafond haut et les murs couverts de tapisseries des couleurs des quatre maisons. Deux immenses canapés de velours se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse. Un feu ronflant crépitait dans la cheminée, quelques bougeoirs éclairaient faiblement le reste de la pièce. Je me sentais sereine. Deux portes se trouvaient aux deux extrémités de la pièce et je devinais derrière nos chambres respectives. Je retirais ballerines et bas, puis laissais mes pieds nus fouler le tapis persan avec délice et soupirais d'aise. J'allais m'assoupir quand le portrait s'ouvrit.

« Désolé les filles, mais cette nuit je dors ! Une prochaine fois peut-être…! » **_Ouh !_** Ce blondinet allait dormir, ça oui ! Mais **_seul_** et dans **_son_** lit, j'allais y veiller au grain.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être affreusement jalouse. Il suffisait d'une œillade ou d'un petit compliment glissé à l'oreille d'une autre pour que je voie rouge. Et lorsqu'il s'avérait que c'était _elle_ qui lui faisait des avances, cette dernière ne finissait pas la journée sans avoir été envoyée à l'infirmerie dans de malencontreuses situations… J'étais la pire des mégères qui puissent exister. Et je me demandais comment faisaient mes cousins et cousines, mon frère et plus que tous, Scorpius, pour me supporter. Mais lorsque je le retrouvais avec une pimbêche, perchée sur ses genoux, je ne pouvais ne pas réagir… Non ?

Souvent, l'idée de lui rendre la pareille m'avait traversé l'esprit mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. C'était infaisable. Du moins pour moi. Lily l'aurait fait, elle. Mais je n'avais pas son cran. Ni son audace. J'étais simplement Rose Weasley, (très) bonne élève, gentille fille sympathique et appréciée – la plupart du temps, et plutôt jolie. Enfin, je crois. Mais on ne pouvait trouver plus possessive que moi. J'étais indépendante, ça oui, je pouvais aisément me passer de lui – enfin, pas trop longtemps – mais je devenais une vraie tigresse quand on empiétait sur mon territoire.

« Bonne nuit ! » lançais-je sans me retourner alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre – que j'avais bien l'intention de fermer à clé pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'effacer son sourire charmeur de son visage, ni d'atteindre le canapé sur lequel j'étais vautrée deux secondes plus tôt.

« Beh, Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Je vais le massacrer. Non mieux, le soumettre à la pire des tortures pour les jeunes hommes de son âge : **_l'abstinence_**.

« Désolée Scorpius, mais cette nuit je dors ! Une prochaine fois peut-être…! » répliquais-je, agacée. Je ne claquais pas la porte – _pas le premier soir_ – et allais me prendre une douche.

L'eau brulante m'avait toujours fait un bien fou, et c'était complètement détendue que je me laissais tomber sur l'immense lit à baldaquin qui meublait ma chambre. Un grand bureau faisait face à la fenêtre tandis qu'une bibliothèque encore vide recouvrait tout un pan de mur. Une coiffeuse et une immense armoire se côtoyaient et entre elles deux la porte accédant à ma salle de bain. Le tout harmonieusement disposé. J'aimais déjà cette pièce qui serait ma chambre tout au long de ma septième et dernière année.

Je me glissais sous la couette après avoir rangé mes vêtements dans mon armoire et la plupart de mes livres – _parce que j'en ai des tonnes_ – dans la bibliothèque, et je m'endormais presqu'aussitôt.

**XXX**

La lumière du jour éclairait encore faiblement la pièce. Je relevais la tête pour chercher la cause de mon réveil. Cela avait suffit pour me tirer de mon sommeil. Je battais des paupières, reprenant mes esprits. J'allais étendre mes bras afin de m'étirer quand je sentis un poids mort sur ma taille, puis un corps tout entier collé contre moi dans mon dos. Une odeur légère de menthe avec une note sucrée, chocolatée... Scorpius. Sa main reposait paresseusement sur mon ventre tandis que je sentais son souffle paisible dans ma nuque.

_Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher_.

Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je refermais les yeux, et n'avais pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce, là blottie contre lui. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans son étreinte et je l'entendis vaguement grogner tandis qu'il resserrait son bras autour de ma taille.

« Tu fais encore la tête…? » l'entendis-je souffler dans mon cou. Je rouvrais les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas… » chuchotais-je avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. « J'aimerais ne plus jamais l'être, _en colère_. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher quand… Tu sais bien, » fis-je, évasive avant de continuer avant qu'il n'ait pu protester : « Oui je sais que tu ne fais ça que pour sauver les apparences ! ...Mais c'est plus fort que moi. »

« Je comprends, » sourit-il. Soulagée qu'il soit aussi indulgent, je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

« Merci… »

« J'avais autre chose en tête pour des remerciements, » rit-il, goguenard.

« Scorpius ! T'en n'en auras jamais assez ! » m'exclamais-je, excédée mais amusée.

« De toi ? Jamais ! » _D'accord. Je devais le reconnaitre. Il n'était pas aussi horrible que ça._ Je le laissais m'embrasser avec plaisir.

**XXX**

Il était bien huit heures quand je sortais de la douche. Les cheveux humides et enroulée dans une serviette, je regagnais ma chambre.

« Debout gros flemmard, tu vas finir par louper le petit-dèj si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite... ET VA T'HABILLER ! »

Allongé nu comme un ver en travers de mon lit, Scorpius ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger le petit doigt. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et tirais vivement les rideaux.

Le soleil de Septembre, dont les premiers rayons s'étaient montrés une heure plus tôt déjà, illuminait le lac qui scintillait comme en un début d'automne. Ce spectacle ne cessait jamais de me ravir. L'eau reflétait la lumière telle du cristal et les éclats qui rencontraient mon visage me réchauffaient agréablement.

_Le spectacle ne semble pas plaire à tout le monde_, me dis-je quand j'entendis derrière moi un grognement suivi de froissement de draps. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon amant, ami, amoureux qui avait tiré les couvertures pour s'en recouvrir le visage. Ce qui me permit d'observer avec délectation le reste. Je me ressaisissais et me concentrais sur son visage dissimulé.

« Scorp'...? » Grognements. « Il est huit heures passées... » Je m'asseyais à ses côtés, prenant soin à laisser trainer mes cheveux encore mouillés sur son torse tandis que je me penchais vers son oreille.

**XXX**

Neuf heures à ma montre. Je n'avais pas mangé, je mourrais de faim, je n'avais pas pu me re-doucher après... Ahem. Ma jupe était de travers, ma chemise froissée, ma cravate pas encore nouée, mon gilet que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'enfiler, autour de ma taille et mes ballerines ne me tenaient pas aux pieds ! **_Et_**, je n'étais pas devant ma salle de classe alors que le cours commence. McGo va m'étripeeeeeer.

_J'ai pas le temps !_ J'attrapais mes chaussures et dévalais les escaliers pieds nus. Parce qu'en plus, j'avais oublié de mettre des collants ! Je traversais en trombe la Grande Salle Commune – surnommée _Big House_ par les élèves depuis sa création – et me ruais dans le couloir en direction de l'aile Est du château dédiée aux enseignements théoriques. _Je vais tuer Scorpius_.

Ça a commencé par un « J'veux pas m'leveeer ! » larmoyant, prétextant le stress de la rentrée pour inventer un mal de ventre et pouvoir rester au lit et ça a fini en galipettes. Résultat des courses, j'étais à la bourre, poisseuse, et le ventre vide.

**_AH !_** Mes cheveux ! J'avais oublié le : **et** complètement décoiffée. _Je vais m'le faire ce crétin_ – oui, bon, c'est déjà « fait » – aha. Le bruit de mes pieds nus sur le sol résonnait dans le couloir où les armures tournèrent leur tête sur mon passage. Je redoublais d'allure.

Quand je pense que c'est de **_sa_** faute ! Si je me récolte une heure de colle, il va m'entendre. Et pour se faire pardonner, il la fera à ma place. L'idée qu'il avait lui aussi le ventre vide me traverse l'esprit et me réconforta, _au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à crever de faim_.

Au détour d'un couloir, je manquais de percuter Juliana, Serdaigle de mon année, que je devinais en retard vu l'état de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Nous nous sourîmes.

« Juliana ! Comment vas-tu ? Non, laisse-moi deviner : Métamorphose ? » Elle hocha la tête et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Je ne suis pas gâtée cette année... : d'abord le réveil qui refuse de sonner à l'heure depuis qu'on l'a changé de place, puis la course à la salle de bain. Nous sommes quatre dans la chambre. On a du tirer à la baguette. » Sa grimace laissait deviner sans peine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chance, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : « Les filles m'ont remonté un morceau de brioche, t'en veux un bout ? »

« Ju', tu me sauves la vie...! »

Juliana était l'une de mes plus proches amies – qui n'étaient si nombreuses que ça... – depuis notre première année. Nous avions fait connaissance dans le train, alors que je me disputais avec Scorpius pour la première fois. Albus nous regardait, amusé par le spectacle, et Juliana avait débarqué au moment même où je dégainais ma baguette, le Chauve Furie – Tante Ginny me l'avait appris l'été précédent – me démangeait.

Ce même jour, j'avais aussi fait la connaissance de Keira Grint et Eileen Blunt qui avaient été réparties la première à Serpentard, la seconde à Poufsouffle. Nous nous étions très vite liées d'amitié. Malgré nos maisons différentes, nous partagions tous nos cours et étions très proches. Aujourd'hui, les rivalités entre maisons étaient beaucoup moins importantes mais chacun savait soutenir sa propre maison en cas de matchs de Quidditch ou de Foot Magique.

Beaucoup de sports moldus avaient été adaptés au monde magique. Et de nombreux d'entre eux étaient proposés en activité à Poudlard. Pour une meilleure connaissance du monde moldu et sorcier dans son ensemble, différentes options et activités au choix étaient obligatoires à partir de quinze heures de l'après midi, heure à laquelle les cours prenaient fin. Parmi ces activités, des clubs de Duels, d'Echec (version moldue et sorcière), l'étude pour les plus sérieux et ceux en difficulté, et des options comme les langues étrangères, l'Histoire Moldue et Sorcière, l'étude des Runes... Les sports, auxquels s'ajoutaient la Pégalisation et la Course d'Obstacles Magiques1.

Et pour achever l'évolution de Poudlard et des mentalités, des voyages scolaires étaient organisés tous les ans. Les élèves de première année se rendaient invariablement au Musée de la Magie dont deux de mes tantes, Ginny et Fleur, et Grand-mère Andromeda en étaient les fondatrices2. Chaque niveau partait deux fois par an et accueillait tout autant. Les deuxièmes années se rendaient en France et aux Etats Unis, les troisièmes en Bulgarie et Australie, les quatrièmes au Pérou et en Finlande, les cinquièmes au Mali et à Hawaï, les sixièmes en Egypte et en Chine, et les septièmes, parce qu'ils avaient des examens importants en fin d'année, ne partaient qu'une fois mais en Atlantide3.

Je brûlais d'impatience à l'idée de me rendre dans ce lieu mythique et imprégné par cette magie si peu répandue et tellement mystérieuse. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. James s'y était rendu l'année passée et il en était revenu bouleversé, ravi et positivement changé – _amoureux_ plutôt. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise la semaine d'après quand je le vis main dans la main avec celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme sa « meilleure » ennemie ! Juno Thompson avait été elle aussi à Gryffondor, tout comme James, mais jusqu'à leur sixième année, leur jeu favori était de se piéger l'un l'autre. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, ils bullaient encore en amoureux au bord du Nil sous le soleil d'Egypte. Mamie Molly s'amusait à parler de mariage devant Oncle Harry, qui, à chaque fois, grognait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes ou qu'ils avaient le temps, tandis qu'Oncle Bill se contentait de soupirer en regardant Victoire et Teddy, alliance à l'annulaire de la main gauche. Ces derniers s'étaient mariés cet été même, à vingt-cinq et vingt-trois ans.

« Par là ! » fis-je en pointant du doigt la tapisserie d'Hubert le Valeureux. J'entrainais Juliana à ma suite dans le passage secret dont je savais que la sortie débouchait sur le corridor de notre salle de cours.

« Celui là n'est pas mon préféré Rose, tu le sais bien... » grincha-t-elle en tentant de retirer une toile d'araignée de ses cheveux.

« Haha ! Comment voudrais-tu que je l'oublie ? » La première fois que nous l'avions emprunté, nous étions en première année, alors que nous fuyions Peeves qui s'amusait à nous terroriser. Si Juliana avait peur du fantôme, ce n'était rien en comparaison aux petites et innocentes araignées que nous avions croisées dans le passage. Elle avait hurlé à nous en percer les tympans avant de sortir en trombe. Peeves nous étaient retombé dessus et nous avions fini par nous réfugier dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles pour s'y reposer, épuisées par notre course folle. « Plus que dix mètres Ju' ! »

« Enfin ! » soupira-t-elle en émergeant du tunnel.

**XXX**

Des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir attirèrent son attention alors qu'il entrait tout juste dans la salle. Quand il se retourna pour identifier les retardataires, il fut surpris de reconnaitre sa cousine, qui se devait d'être à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il fut plus étonné encore par sa tenue et l'état de ses cheveux. Débraillée et échevelée, il ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'au réveil au Terrier. Il haussa les sourcils, ce qui suffit à Rose pour deviner sa question muette :

« Demande donc à ton super copain le blondinet », grogna-t-elle avant de regagner sa place. Ç

En un sens, elle n'avait pas tort : il était bien responsable de son retard, mais ce qu'imaginait Albus était bien loin de la vérité. _Du moins, elle l'espérait_. Albus, comme tout le monde, avait été témoin du changement de comportement qui s'était opéré chez sa cousine et son meilleur ami au cours de leur cinquième année, mais tous ignoraient, même les principaux intéressés, qu'il avait deviné plus ou moins justement quelle était la nature de leur relation aujourd'hui. Aussi quand il remarqua sa peau légèrement luisante, il se dit que Scorpius n'était totalement fautif dans l'histoire.

Ce dernier arriva juste à temps, car la seconde d'après, leur professeur se matérialisa sur l'estrade qui leur faisait face.

Fringant, il alla s'installer à côté d'Albus qui lui jeta un regard de reproche mais néanmoins rieur. Ce type là avait le don d'agacer ses professeurs sans que ceux-ci ne puissent sévir puisque il parvenait toujours à être irréprochable. Ses notes étaient bonnes voir excellentes dans toutes les matières, on le connaissait facétieux et plutôt machiavélique mais on ne lui comptait que quelques heures de colle à son palmarès. Palmarès auquel y figuraient aussi quelques conquêtes... Sauf la plus sérieuse.

Scorpius était un beau jeune homme, et il le savait : nombre de jeunes filles s'étaient empêtrées dans les mailles de son filet mais toutes, sauf quelques exceptions, s'étaient vues éconduites. _Grand bien leur fasse_, se dit Rose qui tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue sous le regard goguenard de son amant deux rangées plus loin.

Albus observait distraitement la scène, maintenant habitué par ce genre de situation. Le cours commençait, il sortit des feuilles de son sac et un stylo de sa poche et prit en note les recommandations dont les dispensait leur professeur.

« N'oubliez pas, des examens blancs auront lieu durant les deux semaines précédant le voyage scolaire, alors révisez dès que vous en avez le temps ! Et n'attendez pas la veille des exams pour vous y mettre ! Les Aspics, ça se prépare ! Bon, tout le monde est là ? On va pouvoir commencer. Ouvrez vos livres page quinze... »

Mr. Smith enseignait la Métamorphose à Poudlard depuis dix sept ans, soit la fin de la seconde guerre, aussi, des élèves doués, il en avait vus, mais facétieux et irréprochables de surcroit – jamais autant réunis en une même génération. Sous des dehors d'élève studieuse, Rose Weasley cachait parfaitement bien son jeu. Souvent soupçonnée, mais jamais prise sur le fait, elle avait toujours su se tirer à merveille des plus complexes situations. Albus Potter donnait plus encore de fil à retordre à ses professeurs, et ses parents ne savaient plus comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il était de loin le plus astucieux et discret de tous ses congénères. Quant à Scorpius Malefoy, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Partout où il allait, des quasi cataclysmes se déclenchaient. Et généralement, ces derniers avaient pour cible Rose, qui le lui rendait bien, ou tout élève ayant tenté de porter atteinte à ses intérêts ou ses amis.

Dix-sept ans qu'il enseignait, dix-sept ans qu'il initiait, formait et passionnait les élèves de Poudlard à la Métamorphose. Une fois l'attention de ces derniers captée, il put démarrer son premier cours de l'année après l'habituel petit discours de rentrée.

**XXX**

Onze heures, la sonnerie retentit, signifiant la fin des premiers cours de la matinée. Albus rangeait paresseusement ses affaires dans son sac en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que babillait Nicky Hamilton de ses vacances aux Caraïbes. _Et bla-bla-bla_... Dans le genre « collante », on ne pouvait trouver pire. _J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter de sortir avec elle_... Pour sa défense, il était alors en cinquième année, et... Nicky avait certains arguments qu'un adolescent puceau de quinze ans n'aurait pu contrer.

Il s'apprêtait à endurer sans maugréer ses piaillements jusqu'à la salle du cours suivant quand un billet doré voletant sous son nez attira son attention. Il s'en saisit, le déplia et put y reconnaitre l'écriture soigneuse et légèrement penchée de Rose :

« _Rendez-vous à 15h30, Big House, tableau de Roméo & Juliette, R.W_. »

La première réunion de l'année était toujours la plus longue car c'était justement durant celle-ci que se faisait la répartition des différents clubs. Lui gérait depuis deux ans celui de Duels car il excellait en Sortilèges et Enchantements ainsi qu'en DCFM.

15h30. Il avait cours jusqu'à quinze. Parfait ! Il pourrait aller faire un tour chez les Préfets en Chef avant, la planque idéale pour éviter... Nicky. Et Tiana. Et Chloé. Et Queen. Et-.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Albus n'était pas en reste comparé à son frère ainé. Des copines, il en avait eu.

« Excuse-moi, McGonagall me demande dans son bureau. » La botte secrète. Servez cette excuse au premier qui vous colle et vous serez libre à nouveau. Le sac balancé sur l'épaule, il sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, évitant soigneusement ses ex-copines, et prit la direction opposée de la salle de classe suivante.

L'aile Est offrait à elle seule un tiers des passages secrets qu'abritait Poudlard, ainsi qu'un nombre important de pièces dissimulées. Soulevant la tapisserie du Sorcier Borgne, il se glissa derrière celle-ci et prit le couloir étroit qui menait aux balcons. Là, il pourrait souffler un peu.

**XXX**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Rose en balançant son sac sur le premier fauteuil. « Non plutôt : comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? » Albus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand elle l'interrompit de nouveau : « Non, ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Elle vint s'écrouler sur le canapé à ses côtés, ôtant ses chaussures, et posa ses pieds nus sur la table basse. Albus en avait fait de même cinq minutes plus tôt. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils regardaient leurs pieds sans les voir. Toute la journée durant, leurs professeurs les avaient étourdis de recommandations et de conseils en plus de les surcharger de devoirs pour les achever.

« Quelle idée j'ai eu de programmer la réunion aujourd'hui ? » maugréa Rose en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ils entendirent le portrait s'ouvrir puis se faire refermer rapidement suivi de pas pressés.

« Rose ? » fit la voix de Scorpius depuis le couloir. « On a une demi-heure à tuer avant la réunion, ça te dirait un petit massage et- » Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Albus.

Rose, elle, était rouge cramoisi, incapable de formuler le moindre son, cherchant avec peine une excuse bidon à sortir le plus vite possible pour les tirer de ce pas. Scorpius était muet de stupeur. En l'espace de cinq secondes, et avec une unique phrase, il venait de les griller, Rose et lui. Elle allait le tuer.

« Putain Scorpius ! Bravo ! Joli coup ! Attends que Lily soit là la prochaine fois, pour être sûr que tout le monde soit au courant ! » cria Rose en allant à la rencontre du jeune homme, prête à lui en mettre une.

« Oh ça va hein ! C'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès ! Comment je pouvais deviner qu'Al serait là, hein ! » Les deux amants s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés, leur visage rouge de mortification à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Bien qu'il la dépasse d'une quinzaine de centimètres, Rose ne semblait nullement intimidée par la carrure de son amant et semblait prête à en venir à la baguette. Bon sang ! Il n'en ratait pas une ! McGonagall n'aurait jamais du les nommer Préfets en Chef. Cette année serait un enfer si, dès le premier jour, leur couverture était compromise.

Scorpius se sentait foutument bête. Et surtout, malchanceux. Il avait aperçu Rose deux minutes auparavant au détour d'un couloir mais jamais il ne se serait douter qu'Albus serait là. D'ailleurs, il ne se demanda même pas comment ce dernier avait pu rentrer.

Un éclat de rire les tira de leur dispute qui allait sans fin. Contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, Albus n'était pas surpris, mais apparemment bien au courant et pas étonné le moins du monde. Instantanément calmés, les deux furieux se tournèrent vers Albus, qui parvenait difficilement à se maitriser.

« Pourquoi... Comment as-tu su ! » demanda Scorpius, abasourdi, alors que Rose ne décolorait pas, toujours mortifiée. Albus savait. Et depuis un bout de temps.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas », la rassura calmement son cousin. « Pour te répondre Scorp', j'ai simplement deviné. Vous deux êtes bien trop têtus et fiers pour obéir à McGo qui vous incitait depuis notre première année à faire cesser cette guéguerre. Alors quand, au cours de la cinquième année, vous avez cessé de vous battre, j'ai supposé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mes soupçons ne se sont confirmés que durant le voyage à Hawaï. »

« Et... Que s'est-il passé là-bas pour que tu sois sûr que...? » l'interrogea son ami, les joues roses, car il avait une vague idée de la chose et il espérait que ce ne soit pas celle là.

« Bain de minuit », répondit Albus, évasif mais rieur, alors que ses deux interlocuteurs rougissaient jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux.

Ils se souvenaient sans peine de cette nuit là. Beaucoup d'émotions et de sensations, souvenirs bercés par le bruit des vagues, l'eau chaude de l'océan Pacifique où se reflétaient la Lune et leurs corps entremêlés. Oui, ils s'en souvenaient. Et qu'Albus les ait surpris les mettait dans un tel embarras qu'ils n'osaient plus regarder autre chose que leurs pieds.

« Je n'ai _rien_ vu, si c'est cela qui vous gêne. Je vous ai vus sortir sous vos formes d'animagus et vous ai suivis jusqu'à la plage. J'ai eu tôt fait de deviner ce que vous comptiez faire donc je suis remonté. »

« ...Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu étais au courant ? » fit Scorpius, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai jugé bon de ne pas forcer vos confidences. J'attendais que vous soyez prêts à me le dire de vous-même... »

« ...Excuse-nous d'avoir autant tarder alors », dit Rose en allant s'assoir à ses côtés. « C'est juste que... »

« ...Qu'on avait peur de ta réaction. Tu n'es pas aussi facile à déchiffrer que les autres, Al'. » Ce dernier s'esclaffa, alors qu'il esquivait la bourrade de Scorpius.

« Vous savez... Avant même que je me doute de quelque chose, je crois... Je crois que je m'y attendais. C'est vrai ! Ce n'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe ? Les enfants de parents ennemis finissent ensemble. Oncle Ron qui te dit de ne pas être trop ami avec un Malefoy, Rosie... : vous deux êtes... un remake de Roméo et Juliette », rit-il, bientôt suivi par Scorpius tandis que Rose gardait une mine sérieuse et affectée.

« Al... Je suis déso- »

« T'en fais pas Rosie, c'est pas grave, je comprends », l'interrompit son cousin en serrant sa main frêle dans la sienne.

Un coup léger porté sur le portait attira leur attention. Scorpius alla ouvrir tandis qu'Albus enlaçait affectueusement sa cousine. Rose soupira de soulagement. Albus était un frère en or. Alors qu'elle craignait plus que tout sa réaction, plus même que celle de son père, il devançait ses inquiétudes, et la rassurait d'emblé. James n'aurait jamais été aussi compréhensif, il aurait tempêté, fait la tronche mais pas allé jusqu'à la balancer à ses parents. Lily n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire une bourde devant une de ses copines, toutes plus friandes de ragots les unes que les autres, et Hugo... Encore un dont elle redoutait la réaction. Son petit frère était aussi imprévisible qu'indomptable tout en étant aussi rusé qu'un Serpentard. Non, Hugo ne saurait rien de tout cela tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quelque chose d'équivalent sur lui, histoire de couvrir ses arrières face à leur père. Louis, tout Gryffondor et beau garçon qu'il était, en rirait et féliciterait Scorpius du beau spécimen qu'était sa cousine et qu'il avait réussi à séduire. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Molly et Lucy, les plus jeunes tout comme les plus vieux, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Freddy et Roxanne, n'en sauraient pas plus que les autres jusqu'en temps voulu. D'ici là, mieux valait éviter d'ébruiter quoi que ce soit.

Installés à la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, Albus et Rose furent bientôt rejoins par Scorpius et les sept autres préfets : Caïus et Helena de Serpentard, Dorian et Zoé de Serdaigle, Oscar et Amélia de Poufsouffle, et enfin Julia de Gryffondor, secondée d'Albus. La réunion débuta rapidement, commençant par la présentation des nouveaux de l'année, puis enchaina sur la répartition des directions des clubs, suivie par celle des différentes tâches de préfet.

Quand enfin la réunion prit fin, tous regagnèrent leur salle commune respective, laissant Scorpius et Rose seuls.

« Eh ben. Plutôt chaotique comme première journée », fit-il en se laissant aller sur le canapé. Elle le rejoignit, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir plus étroitement contre lui.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais utiliser de mot de passe qu'Albus serait à même de deviner dès le premier jour », maugréa-t-elle dans son cou.

« Oh, tu sais, je doute qu'il l'ait deviné. Mais il est doué d'un talent de persuasion que même le Roméo et la Juliette du portrait n'auraient pu lui refuser l'entrée. »

« Sans doute... Mais imagine qu'il entre et qu'il nous trouve dans une situation... plus que gênante...? » Scorpius rit nerveusement avant de l'allonger tranquillement sur le canapé.

« Tu veux dire... Une comme celle là ? » Sa main se baladait paresseusement sous sa chemise tout en remontant vers sa poitrine.

« Une de ce genre là, oui... » fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien... On avisera en temps voulu, hm ? » Sa bouche déposait de légers baisers à la naissance de son décolleté que présentait sa chemise.

« Scorpius », l'arrêta Rose en attrapant son visage de ses mains. « Albus est mon cousin. _Cousin_. C'est comme un frère pour moi. Imagine... Imagine qu'un membre de ta famille – tiens, ta mère ! – te surprenne au lit. Comment tu te sentirais après ça ? » Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Cela le... gênerait, l'embarrasserait plus que tout, et il n'oserait plus jamais regarder sa mère en face. « Ah. Tu vois ! »

« Oui, bon. D'accord. On n'a qu'à s'arranger pour faire ça dans ta chambre ou la mienne...? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Pff...! Toi alors », rit-elle en le relâchant. Il reprit aussitôt ses caresses et tous deux se laissèrent emporter par les sensations qui les transportaient déjà...

Décidément, cette année promettait d'être mouvementée...

* * *

(1) : Je m'inspire des fictions que je lis, ici, je fais référence un sport que **Mak64**, l'auteur de _Ginger la Légende_, a inventés (je pense, puisque je nes les ai trouvés dans aucune autre histoire). Ces fictions sont pour moi des sources d'inspiration essentielles !

(2) : cf _Les Survivants, Les Bâtisseurs, Les Réformateurs_ d'**Alixe**.

(3) : Petit délire perso. J'aime bien l'idée. Pas vous ? Ne loupez pas _Benjamin Gates 3_ en 2011 !

**Laissez moi votre avis ;]**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Halloween & Souvenirs

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai changé de titre. Quelques modifications étaient nécessaires, excusez moi pour les petits désagréments encourus (_mail alerts_ à répétition si vous y êtes souscrit(e)s).  
**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ;]**

* * *

Chapitre III : Halloween & Souvenirs

Vide. Il se sentait désespérément vide. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, Albus observait la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue et dont les arbres commençaient à jaunir et roussir. L'automne arrivait à grand pas. Le vent soufflait les feuilles déjà tombées, mais c'était une véritable tempête qui soufflait dans la tête du jeune homme. Ressassant les souvenirs, se remémorant chaque instant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais éprouvé cette passion qui animait Rose et Scorpius. Avec personne. Aucune de ses précédentes petites amies n'avaient réussi à allumer cette flamme qu'on appelait _Amour_. Il ne demandait pas à être passionné, mais simplement ressentir, vivre quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui manquait cruellement... Il voyait encore James l'année passée, avec ce regard rêveur quand Juno ne se trouvait pas avec lui, ces sourires béats lorsqu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision, ces moments de tendre complicité qu'ils vivaient chaque jour. Ou bien Teddy et Victoire ! Ces deux là s'aimaient d'une manière telle qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas en ressentir l'aura magique qui émanait d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Ces interrogations en étaient devenues un réel problème qui l'accaparait sans cesse. Il se pensait incapable d'aimer. Soupirant une dernière fois, il détacha ses yeux du paysage qui s'assombrissait en même temps que le soleil se couchait et rejoignit les escaliers aux innombrables marches pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où le diner d'Halloween allait être servi.

**XXX**

« Rose, magne-toi, ou on va être en retard ! » Scorpius regarda sa montre. Il était vingt-et-une heures passé et ils devaient être à Pré au Lard dans moins d'un quart d'heure. « C'est nous qui organisons Rose, on peut pas s'permettre d'être à la bourre ! »

« Ça j'le sais ! » cria-t-elle de l'autre côté la porte. « Deux secondes ! »

Scorpius alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche, préférant attendre assis puisqu'il savait que ces deux secondes allaient durer. Mais moins d'une minute plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bain. La vision que lui offrit Rose le laissa pantois. Vêtue d'une robe de soie noire fluide lui cintrant la poitrine et qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et découvrait ses épaules ainsi que la naissance de ses seins dans un décolleté délicat. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient lissés et tombaient raides jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient cerclés de noir et sa bouche déjà pulpeuse brillait, rouge écarlate.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » Aucun mot ne sortit da la bouche de Scorpius, mais un grognement appréciateur. « J'en déduis que cela te plait...? » Féline, elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée pour venir s'assoir sur ses genoux à califourchon. « Eh bien ? On a perdu sa langue ? »

« Tu es sublime... » fit-il en embrassant ses lèvres rouges.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus...! » rit-elle en se relevant pour filer mettre ses escarpins. Scorpius se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Prête ? »

« C'est parti ! »

Ils passèrent le portrait d'un Roméo et d'une Juliette plus enlacés que jamais, et traversèrent silencieusement la Big House pour rejoindre le couloir qui les conduirait au passage secret menant à Pré au Lard.

Cette fête clandestine, devenue traditionnelle, le soir d'Halloween, avait été organisée la première fois sous l'impulsion de Teddy alors qu'il n'était qu'en quatrième année. Depuis, c'était devenu une véritable institution. Les déguisements étaient toujours de mise même s'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être effrayant, seuls les préfets en chef se devaient d'être facilement reconnaissables, en cas de problème.

Scorpius sourit en se remémorant qu'à cette même période il y avait deux ans de cela, leur relation tumultueuse était sur le point de basculer.

**...**

**

* * *

**

**...**

_La rumeur courrait depuis quelques jours déjà quand elle parvint aux oreilles de Scorpius : un fauve avait été vu. Ici à Poudlard. D'autres l'avaient entendu rugir – et bientôt une chimère rodait dans les couloirs de l'école, prête à dévorer le premier élève qu'elle croiserait._

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'une réunion avait été organisée, sous l'ordre des préfets en chef.

« Une chimère ! Et puis quoi encore ! » se moquait Marcus, de Poufsouffle.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! Les premières années sont terrifiés ! Ils n'osent même plus sortir des Salles Communes sans l'un de nous ! » insista Maï, préfète de Serdaigle.

Le débat battait son plein, ils ne s'écoutaient même plus parler les uns les autres. Le second Serpentard, Caïus, insistait pour la mise en place de rondes plus importantes et si possible, une traque. Seuls les deux Gryffondors restaient discrets. Rose croisa le regard amusé d'Albus et lui fit les gros yeux. C'était bien à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient avec toute une armée de préfets sur le dos. Lui et ce maudit James qui n'en ratait jamais une !

**XXX**

Il était maintenant de tradition dans la famille Potter, et par extension, la famille Weasley-Granger, que les enfants en âge de rentrer en cinquième année aient la possibilité de devenir animagus s'ils le souhaitaient. Ainsi, dès la fin de leur quatrième année, leurs parents leur avaient proposé, à elle et Albus, de suivre un « entrainement » spécial avec Harry, relayé par son père Ron lorsque leurs responsabilités de Maître de la Guilde de l'Artisanat Magique et de Commandant en chef du Bureau des Aurors le leur permettaient. C'était débordant d'enthousiasme que les deux cousins avaient accepté.

Tous les jours, pendant plus d'un mois, les deux adolescents suivirent attentivement tous les conseils que leur prodigua Harry sur la métamorphose humaine et s'entrainèrent à les appliquer la journée durant, ne s'arrêtant que pour le strict minimum.

Avant cela, la méditation avait été nécessaire. C'était l'unique moyen de découvrir ce qu'on appelait son animal, plus communément traduit sous le nom d'instinct.

Harry était animagus depuis ses dix-huit ans. Tout comme Ron et Hermione. Un loup, un ours et une lynx. Trois prédateurs. James, lui, était un jeune lion, tout majestueux et _paresseux_ qu'il était.

Il ne fallut à Rose que deux semaines pour découvrir quel était son animal : une panthère noire. Comme elle. Envoutante et sauvage. Et la métamorphose ne lui prit qu'un mois et demi. Albus, encouragé par les rapides progrès de sa cousine, ne mit qu'une semaine de plus à maitriser la métamorphose totale. Son animal s'était avéré être un tigre blanc. Des fauves. Lily serait sans doute un guépard… Et Hugo un puma ?

**XXX**

Depuis la rentrée, James et Albus s'amusaient à sortir la nuit, sous leur forme d'animagus, histoire de se dégourdir les pattes, malgré les réprimandes de leur cousine. Si on les voyait ! Rose n'osait songer aux conséquences que cela aurait. Ils n'étaient pas déclarés, comme cela était d'usage, conformément à la loi. Et dire que sa mère – _chef du département de la Justice Magique et bras droit du ministre Kingsley Shaklebolt, rappelons-le_ – fermait les yeux là-dessus ! Il faut dire qu'elle non plus n'était pas déclarée. Ce qui était tout à fait… illégal.

Une nuit, après les vacances de la Toussaint, Rose, vêtue de son éternel pyjama en coton rouge délavé, attendait de pied ferme ses cousins en bas des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle savait que, dans à peu près dix secondes, deux fauves descendraient ces marches. Et elle avait bien l'intention de leur remonter les bretelles, une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle remarqua immédiatement l'épais carnet rouge que le lion à la jeune crinière tenait dans sa gueule, et lui sembla étrangement familier. Elle comprit quand un feulement amusé échappa au tigre blanc. Son carnet. Le journal dans lequel elle écrivait ses pensées, ses ressentis, ses idées. Pas vraiment un journal intime… Mais assez pour que cela la plonge dans l'embarras si l'un d'eux lisait ce qui y était inscrit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste pour tenter de le récupérer qu'ils déguerpirent et s'enfuyaient de la salle commune, réveillant ainsi la Grosse Dame, qui n'appréciait toujours pas qu'on la dérange en pleine nuit.

Hors d'elle, Rose n'hésita pas une seconde et s'élança à leur poursuite, se transformant dans sa course. Ses cousins avaient décidemment envie de la voir enragée. Plus légère et plus fine qu'eux, elle les rattrapa en moins d'une minute. James se trainait, les tartes au potiron de Mamie Molly d'Halloween n'étaient pas allégées en sucre et il était bien difficile d'y résister. Ce que James n'avait pas fait. Attrapant une de ses pattes arrières, elle le fit tomber. Ce dernier rugit, de rire. Albus s'arrêta un peu plus loin, et revint sur ses pas. Tous deux étaient morts de rire. _Mais taisez-vous bande d'abrutis !_ Les tableaux endormis commençaient à se réveiller. Rose les mordit tous les deux pour qu'ils se dépêchent de déguerpir, sans quoi, leur secret n'allais plus en être un. Ils réintégrèrent la salle commune des Gryffondor sous leur forme humaine et regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif – non sans que Rose ait récupéré son carnet et flanqué à ses cousins une taloche bien méritée.

**XXX**

Il était tard. Scorpius était fatigué de sa journée qui s'était terminée par un entrainement intensif de Quidditch. Etre poursuiveur pour Serpentard n'était pas de tout repos : Dirk, leur capitaine, avait insisté pour qu'ils étudient à fond le jeu de l'équipe des Serdaigles qui seraient leurs prochains adversaires de la saison. Après la théorie, la mise en forme. Une trentaine de tours de terrains en courant et une cinquantaine de pompes doublées d'une séance de tirs au but, il avait pu rejoindre les vestiaires et se détendre sous une douche brulante. Mais ce court répit ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer. Après le diner, il s'était vu privé de son lit douillet par ses responsabilités de préfet. _Mais quelle idée d'avoir proposé de faire plus de rondes !_ Ces maudites bestioles n'allaient pas lui pourrir son année, ça non.

Le septième étage n'était pas des plus fréquenté. Sauf peut-être par les quelques élèves qui connaissaient l'existence de la Salle sur Demande. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir sans fin dénué de tableaux qui menait à la salle mystérieuse du château. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici...

Tandis qu'il marchait, les torches murales s'allumaient sur son passage, laissant dans la pénombre le couloir derrière lui et plus loin devant. Regardant sans vraiment le voir le sol qu'il foulait il avançait d'un pas mesuré quand il crut apercevoir quelque chose, de rapide, filer au bout du couloir. Ça ne pouvait être un fantôme. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bout du couloir. Mais que il y arriva, le couloir adjacent était désert, et plongé dans la pénombre. Avait-il rêvé ? Il aurait pourtant juré avoir vu quelque chose quelques secondes plus tôt. Il allait pour rebrousser chemin quand il entendit comme un grognement étouffé. Cette fois ci, il n'hésita pas un instant et sortit sa baguette.

« _LUMOS MAXIMA_ ! »

Un immense et puissant jet de lumière émana du jeune homme, éclairant le couloir dans sa quasi-totalité. Ébloui une seconde, il put discerner, difficilement d'abord, plusieurs formes une dizaine de mètres plus loin qui devinrent de plus en plus nettes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la lumière. Devant lui se tenaient deux énormes fauves, un tigre blanc et une panthère. Surpris, il eut un sursaut de recul. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ! Il allait rebrousser chemin en vitesse quand un détail le fit tiquer. Les bêtes n'avaient rien d'agressives, bien au contraire : accroupies, elles dissimulaient leurs yeux de leur patte, se cachant de la lumière. Une attitude qui était tellement... peu animale, mais... _humaine_.

La lumière qui se dégageait de sa baguette s'affaiblit alors que les deux félins se relevaient. Se faisant face, ils semblèrent en grande conversation à en juger les grognements, signes de tête et mouvements de pattes qu'ils faisaient. Finalement, la panthère noire se mit sur ses quatre pattes et poussa de la tête le tigre, comme pour lui faire signe de s'en aller. Après un moment d'hésitation et un dernier échange visuel avec elle, le tigre blanc s'élança dans le couloir pour disparaître au tournant.

Scorpius était figé. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? La panthère noire le fixait de ses yeux bleus profonds. _Attendez, mais..._ D'un mouvement souple, la bête se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Il n'osait plus bouger. Pourquoi était-il resté ! Maudite curiosité qui finira par le perdre. Les yeux plissés, la bouche crispée, les bras le long du corps, il attendait que quelque chose se passe. _Oui, mais quoi ?_ Il rouvrit subitement les yeux quand il se sentit tirer en arrière. La panthère, le bout de sa cape entre les crocs, semblait vouloir le faire avancer. Trop surpris pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Scorpius se laissa mener sans protester. L'animal avançait doucement de sa démarche féline et gracieuse, son pelage noir luisait à la lumière des torches qui s'allumaient sur leur passage, envoutante.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la légendaire tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Devant lui, la panthère faisait les cents pas. Il connaissait l'existence de la Salle sur Demande, y étant déjà allé avec Albus, et savait comment y entrer. Une porte se dessinait justement sur le mur qui faisait face à la tapisserie. Le félin se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et abaissa la poignée de sa lourde patte pour aussitôt disparaitre ensuite dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

Scorpius était là, planté sur le seuil, hésitant, tiraillé entre son éternel curiosité et une sensation désagréable inconnue pour lui jusque là, l'appréhension. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de la pièce. Pas le moindre bruit. Il se devait de choisir. Entrer pour en savoir plus, ou partir et essayer de deviner en vain. Ce qu'il avait en horreur. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, il fit un pas dans la pièce.

La porte se referma brusquement derrière lui dans un claquement sourd, le faisait sursauter. Et instantanément, la pièce s'éclaira. Vide. Pas un meuble, pas une fenêtre – _ni de carcasse à dévorer, aha. Scorp', c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour..._ Au centre, le félin attendait, le fixant de ses yeux bleus qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà croisés. Plusieurs fois. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Ces yeux qu'il adorait et abhorrait tout autant.

Devant lui, la panthère quitta sa peau de félin pour blanchir, devenir lisse et se vêtir d'une courte chemise de nuit couverte d'une robe de chambre rouge et or. Sa gueule se mua en une bouche pulpeuse, son museau en un nez fin et droit, et ses yeux gardèrent leur couleur océan. Ses membres s'affinèrent, et une longue chevelure rousse et ondulée retomba en cascade autour de son visage. Devant lui se dressait Rose Weasley, plus échevelée et belle que jamais.

**XXX**

Il la fixait bizarrement. Comme si… Comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il n'ouvre pas les hostilités ou se moque d'elle comme de coutume ? Il commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Et elle, à regretter la présence d'Albus. Pourquoi diable avait-elle insisté pour s'en charger seule ? Soudain, l'air concentré de son visage disparut pour laisser place à l'illumination et il s'écria :

« Tu m'apprendrais ! »

« **QUOI ?** » Rose était abasourdie. _Il n'est pas sérieux !_

« Est-ce que – tu veux – bien – m'apprendre ? » fit-il en détachant bien ses mots comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvée. Ce petit merdeux prétentieux lui demandait de lui apprendre à devenir animagus. Elle lui rit au nez :

« **Haha **! C'est hors de question. »

Scorpius ne s'attendait pas à une autre réaction de sa part et, aussi, il aborda son sourire machiavélique coutumier.

« Tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois, où votre petit secret n'en sera plus un. »

« Tu balancerais ton meilleur ami ? »

Scorpius sourit d'avantage. Il n'en voulait pas à Al de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, et il était plus impressionné qu'envieux. Devenir animagus n'était chose facile et il concédait que le mérite de cet exploit leur revenait entièrement. Il observa Rose encore une fois, la détaillant de la tête au pied, ce qui gêna quelque peu la jeune femme.

« Je peux aussi choisir de ne balancer que toi », finit-il par dire. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve. »

« Ce sera ma parole contre la tienne, Weasley. Alors ? »

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Le connaissant, il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas cédé.

« Demande à Albus ! Je suis sûre qu'il se fera une joie de t'aider. »

Voilà un compromis acceptable qui ferait sans doute l'affaire.

« Albus a d'autres choses à faire en ce moment que de m'aider… » Sa réponse l'interpella.

« …D'autres choses à faire tu dis ? » Scorpius haussa les épaules.

« S'il ne t'a rien dit, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais le faire. »

Rose n'insista pas. Son cousin écoutait sans râler ses confidences mais lui ne se confiait jamais. Du moins, pas à elle. Au fond, elle n'était pas déçue mais plutôt rassuré : Albus n'était pas aussi renfermé qu'on pouvait le penser. _Même si son confident laisse à désirer_. Elle reporta son attention sur ce dernier qui attendait patiemment une réponse.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider non plus. Je suis beaucoup trop occupée entre les cours, mes devoirs, mes obligations de préfète, les entrainements de Quidditch – »

« Je te ferais remarquer, la coupa Scorpius, que j'ai, _moi aussi_, des cours à suivre et des devoirs à faire, que je suis, _moi aussi_, préfet, et que je fais, _moi aussi_, partie d'une équipe de Quidditch et j'ai donc, par conséquent, des entrain– »

« Ça va ! Pas besoin de me faire un dessin ! Où veux-tu en venir ? Je n'ai pas le temps ! Tu ne devrais pas, _par conséquent_, en avoir davantage ! Je t'aurais bien proposé de demander à James, mais je suppose que cette idée ne t'enchante pas vraiment ? Ai-je tort ? _Non_. La solution la plus simple pour nous deux– »

« C'est que ce soit toi qui m'enseignes », finit-il avec ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant. Rose serra les poings, son visage s'empourprant de colère.

« **_Non…_** Ce serait plutôt que tu oublis cette stupide idée et que tu me laisses définitivement tranquille ! Ou je te jure que James se ferait une joie de s'occuper de toi ! » Il souriait toujours. Ce qui l'agaça encore plus. _Que faut-il que je fasse pour effacer ce sourire horripilant de son visage ?_

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, James, ainsi que tous les Sixième Année, partent en voyage scolaire en Egypte demain et que, _par conséquent_, il ne peut me refaire le portrait, du moins, pas avant deux semaines… Même si je reste persuadé que m'arranger la face à son retour ne sera pas la première de ses priorités », fit-il, mine de rien. _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'étonna Rose. « Pourquoi– »

« Être Serpentard n'est pas qu'une tare... Disons que la ruse est notre meilleure qualité et que, bien utilisée, elle peut faire des miracles, surtout en renseignement. La salle commune des Serpentards est une vraie mine d'informations ! » rit-il. « Al' y a déjà mis les pieds et en est ressorti abasourdi par ce qu'il y avait apprit… »

Rose le dévisageait, à la fois surprise et furax. _De un_, pourquoi lui racontait-il tout ça ? _De deux_, que savait-il donc qu'elle ne savait pas ! Elle se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil très, _très_ bientôt.

A chaque argument qu'elle put lui opposer, il trouva le moyen de la contrer et de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle de libre et d'assez douée pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était près d'une heure du matin et elle avait un contrôle demain matin. Le couvre feu était passé depuis un moment déjà, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'une course poursuite avec Rusard, Miss Teigne ou Peeves cette nuit.

« **_D'accord_**. Ça va ! Je consens à t'aider. T'as gagné ! Content ? »

« Oui, très ! » fit-il sarcastique. « Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais aller me cou– »

« **_Je n'ai pas fini !_** Si je te dois t'avoir sur le dos pendant plusieurs mois – oui parce que ça ne s'apprend pas en un jour,_ **et ne prends pas cet air suffisant ! **_Tu rigoleras moins quand tu galèreras avec la métamorphose ! – il va de soi qu'une… « trêve » s'impose. »

« Une trêve ? Dans le genre… plus d'insultes ni de coups foireux ? »

« Ni d'humiliations publiques ou de paris débiles. T'arriveras à te tenir ? »

« Poudlard va s'ennuyer. »

« C'est ça, ou rien. » Il réfléchit un instant, effaçant l'air arrogant qu'il affichait et s'approcha d'elle, la main tendue.

« C'est d'accord. » Le fixant dans les yeux, elle s'en saisit maladroitement.

Sa main était chaude, et rugueuse, et son regard pénétrant et agité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à son contact. Un instant plus tard, surprise par sa propre réaction, elle détourna les yeux et recula de quelques pas, lâchant sa main. Scorpius parut lui aussi reprendre ses esprits et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hm. Donc. La Salle sur Demande ? Tous les jours après le diner ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça. Après le diner... »

« Ok. Très bien... Donc euh, j'y vais alors. »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour et le laissa sortir en premier de la Salle.

Quand ils furent tous deux sortis, ils s'adressèrent un dernier signe de tête à la fois poli et gêné avant de partir chacun de leur côté. A peine avait-il fait trente mètres que Scorpius se retourna, comme mu par une intuition. A l'endroit où se tenait Rose dix secondes plus tôt se tenait maintenant une panthère majestueuse dont le pelage noir luisait à la lueur des torches. Jamais il n'aurait pu savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elle s'il n'y avait pas _ces yeux_, ses yeux bleus profonds dans lesquels beaucoup se perdaient, et qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

**XXX**

_Rose, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire pauvre cloche ! _

Rose faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors depuis une demi-heure. Pas moyen de s'endormir après... **ça**. Elle était rentrée au pas de course, et avec _quatre pattes_, plus rapidement encore. Passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle était allée s'effondrer dans le premier canapé à sa portée. Mais bien vite, elle ne put tenir en place. Elle était dans un tel état d'agitation qu'elle n'aurait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit si elle était allée se coucher. Non, décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Et pire encore chez ce maudit Malefoy ! La faire chanter ! Pour l'obliger à l'aider à devenir animagus ! _Non mais quel crétin. Je finirais par lui faire la peau à celui là !_

Mais pour le moment, seul les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés tournaient dans sa tête, en boucle. Cette poignée de main, cet air confus, cette voix mal assurée. Tout ça n'était tellement pas... _lui_ ! Le Scorpius qu'elle connaissait n'était jamais gêné et ne se séparait jamais de son air arrogant. Mais quelque chose avait changé, ou du moins, était sur le point de le faire...

Le lendemain matin, l'air frais de la Salle Commune l'éveilla. Exténuée, elle avait fini par s'endormir sur un des nombreux canapés. Couverte d'une simple couverture, l'humidité avait eu tôt fait de la réveiller. L'horloge de la cheminée indiquait cinq heures. Elle monta les escaliers qui la séparaient de son lit douillet avec lassitude et quand enfin elle atteignit le seuil de la porte, elle se dépêcha d'aller se glisser sous l'épaisse couette qui recouvrait son lit.

**XXX**

Sept heures moins cinq. Scorpius ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Toute la nuit, il n'avait fait que se réveiller pour se rendormir et se réveiller à nouveau. Rêves agités. Troublés. Confus. Comme lui cette même nuit six heures plus tôt.

Rose Weasley occupait toutes ses pensées. Et maintenant, venait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Que diable cette fille avait-elle de plus que les autres ? Elle était son fruit interdit. La tentation personnifiée. Celle qu'il se devait de ne pas approcher. De détester. D'haïr. Alors... pourquoi son cœur battait-il à la chamade lorsque ces yeux bleus croisaient les siens ? Pourquoi ces frissons lorsqu'ils se frôlaient ? Jusqu'à cette nuit, il ne s'était pas attardé sur la question, préférant ignorer ces sensations inconnues et malvenues. Mais une fois rentré chez les Serpentards, il n'avait pu dormir. Son esprit trop encombré par les événements récents et tellement... bizarres ! Rose était apparue devant lui dans une tenue qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur elle. Sa chemise de nuit sans doute trop petite lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, découvrant ses jambes fines à sa vue. Sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor mal fermée l'avait laissé apercevoir la courbure de ses seins sous le tissu léger. Le tout accompagné d'une chevelure cuivrée indomptable comme celle qu'elle devait aborder au réveil lui avait rajouté cet air sauvage qui lui allait à ravir. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait tant insisté pour qu'_elle_ l'aide, plutôt qu'Albus. Scorpius se devait d'oublier cette image enchanteresse et par-dessus tout le désir qu'il avait ressenti pour elle à cet instant. Mais la retrouver tous les soirs après les cours ne l'y aiderait certainement pas !

Sept heures moins une. Il se dépêcha de gagner la salle de bain avant que le réveil ne sonne et qu'une horde d'ados mal léchés s'y ruent à leur tour.

**XXX**

La journée fila comme l'éclair. Les heures s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Jamais le cours du professeur Binns n'avait été aussi intéressant. Quand le diner prit fin, les assiettes disparues et les plats débarrassés, Scorpius fut le premier sorti et se rendit au septième étage en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire.

_J'ai besoin d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouve Rose Weasley. J'ai besoin d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouve Rose Weasley. J'ai besoin d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouve Rose Weasley..._

Scorpius faisait les cent pas devant la tapisserie de Barnabas depuis dix minutes, répétant sans cesse cette phrase en pensée, mais la Salle sur Demande se refusait à le laisser entrer. Si Rose lui avait posé un lapin, ce ne serait plus la guerre, mais l'apocalypse ! Maugréant encore dans sa barbe contre la jeune femme, il n'entendit pas arriver derrière lui _le fauve_ de ses pensées. Profitant de son inattention, Rose reprit forme humaine juste dans son dos pour se pencher ensuite vers son oreille.

« Bouh », fit-elle calmement.

« AAAH ! Nan mais t'es malade ! » hurla-t-il en se retournant dans un sursaut. Riant aux éclats, Rose se tourna vers la tapisserie, ressemblant avec difficulté ses esprits.

Dans son dos, Scorpius la détaillait de la tête au pied. Jupe à la longueur règlementaire arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, collants couleur chair, chemise blanche, veston noir au blason rouge et or, gilet ébène déboutonné, cheveux disciplinés en boucles soyeuses, ballerines discrètes aux pieds. Pas de quoi s'enflammer. _Sauvé_, se dit-il.

Les pensées de Rose étaient toutes autres. Un gros effort de concentration était nécessaire à Scorpius pour trouver son animal, aussi, ils avaient besoin d'une pièce confortable et intimiste. Et avec un énergumène pareil, cela n'allait pas être chose facile.

Une seconde plus tard, une porte discrète se dessina sur le mur, qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, Rose fut saisie par sa quiétude et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait. Une petite lucarne donnant sur l'extérieur éclairait faiblement la pièce accompagnée de lanternes. D'épais tapis couverts de coussins s'étalaient sur le sol, les murs étaient revêtus d'une chaux couleur chocolat et un feu ronflant chauffait le tout depuis son foyer.

Elle alla s'assoir en tailleur au milieu des coussins, avant d'inciter Scorpius à faire de même qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

« Bon, on va commencer par le début. »

« Oui, généralement on fait comme ça », fit-il, sarcastique alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour.

« Ne commence pas ! Ou tu te débrouilles tout seul ! » riposta-t-elle prête à mordre, avant de reprendre. « Je disais donc : découvrir son animal peut prendre des semaines alors on va un peu forcer les choses en utilisant des herbes un peu spéciale- »

« De la margeote ? »

« Arrête de me couper ! Et non c'est pas de la margeote mais des herbes rares qui ont des propriétés magiques sur le sommeil et les rêves. Avec ça, tu découvriras ton instinct sous une forme animale qui sera la tienne d'animagus. »

« Hm... En fait, c'est un hallucinogène. »

« ...Oui, et ne me demande pas où j'ai trouvé ça. De toute façon, je te répondrais pas », dit-elle, catégorique. « Bon, relaxe toi, mets toi à l'aise – je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Scorpius s'installer plus confortablement. Il s'allongea après avoir ôté ses chaussures et sa cape, arrangeant un coussin derrière sa tête. Mais très vite, il ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter, trop excité pour tenir en place. La perspective de devenir animagus grisait. Et avoir Rose guise en professeur n'était... pas pour lui déplaire. L'avoir sous la main faciliterait peut-être les choses. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette envie constante qu'il avait d'elle, et avait choisi de chasser le mal par... l'agréable.

L'objet de ses pensées (et fantasmes) revint un instant plus tard, un pot en terre cuite dans la main qu'elle posa aux pieds de Scorpius, une bourse en cuire dans l'autre, d'où elle sortit une petite poignée d'herbes séchées qu'elle jeta dans le récipient.

« La dose que tu vas inhaler est très faible et va te permettre d'explorer ton inconscient sans succomber au sommeil. Tu devrais t'y retrouver facilement... » dit-elle doucement alors qu'il se rallongeait. De sa baguette s'échappa une étincelle, embrasant l'herbe à rêves. Une fumée verdâtre commença à se répandre dans la pièce, chargeant l'air d'une odeur étrangement fraîche. « Fais de beaux rêves... » crut-il entendre alors qu'il s'assoupissait.

Il faisait chaud, et humide. A travers ses paupières closes il pouvait distinguer la lumière du Soleil, filtrée par les arbres. Plus loin sur sa gauche un cours d'eau dont il percevait les bruissements. Il imaginait sans peine une forêt tropicale, à la fois sombre et colorée, mystérieuse, s'y sentant parfaitement à sa place. Les oiseaux qui piaillaient dans les hautes branches se taisaient sur son passage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la rivière, tout comme les petits animaux dans les fourrés fuyaient. Un frisson, il pressa le pas, mu d'une intuition qui suivit. Guidé par ses sens surdéveloppés, se déplaçant avec une aisance qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se mit à courir pour se rapprocher de l'animal. Tout lui paraissait plus vivace. Le moindre son était amplifié, chaque fleur semblait plus enluminée, il sentait la mousse et la terre humide du sol avec une netteté surprenante. Quand enfin il atteignit le cours d'eau, il crut qu'il avait perdu la trace de l'animal qu'il cherchait. Rien, plus un bruit. Pas même celui de la rivière. Puis il entendit des pas, légers, prudents, étouffés par les herbes hautes derrière lui. Et Scorpius le reconnut. Son instinct, sa forme animagus.

C'est avec un sourire béat aux lèvres qu'il rouvrit les yeux alors que les effets de l'herbe à rêves se dissipaient. Penchée au dessus de lui, Rose le regardait avec un sourire où se mêlaient l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une panthère », sourit-il en se rasseyant. Celui de Rose faiblit quelque peu, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils.

« Une panthère ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Nan, nan ! C'était un Schtroumph ! Tu m'prends pour un troll ou quoi ? Évidemment que je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! Une panthère, tachetée. »

« Tachetée », répéta-t-elle, songeuse.

« Oui, tachetée. Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? » fit-il, sarcastique avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul, de surprise (et de peur, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais).

Rose s'était métamorphosée en une seconde à peine devant lui et ses crocs s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés de son visage. Il abandonna bien vite son air hautain quand elle émit un grognement sourd, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées.

Satisfaite de son effet, elle reprit forme humaine aussi vite qu'elle s'était métamorphosée et, debout devant le jeune homme blême qui avait perdu tout air dédaigneux, elle lança d'un ton mordant :

« Quand tu seras capable de cela, peut-être t'autoriserais-je à me parler de la sorte à nouveau. Mais d'ici là, prends garde à peser tes mots avant de l'ouvrir : je ne serais pas toujours d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes. »

_Sincèrement impressionné, Scorpius resta planté là, l'air hagard alors qu'elle sortait sans se retourner. Cette fille était décidemment celle qu'il voulait ! __À__ tout prix._

**...**

**

* * *

**

**...**

Il était près de vingt-et-une heures trente, le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment déjà, tout comme devaient l'être tous les élèves de Poudlard qui attentaient fébrilement dans leur chambre de se rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante pour vingt-deux heures.

Deux panthères, l'une noire, l'autre tachetée, filaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, rejoignant la cour extérieure où elles disparurent derrière une colonne imposante. Deux minutes plus tard, deux adolescents sortaient de la boutique Zonko à Pré-au-Lard, pour disparaître dans la nuit noire. Cinq minutes après, à nouveau deux panthères atteignirent la Cabane Hurlante d'où s'échappaient quelques lumières à travers les rideaux troués des fenêtres. Dix secondes plus tard, deux adolescents, un jeune homme blond plutôt grand et une jolie rousse, entraient dans la bâtisse bancale.

Scorpius débarrassa Rose de son manteau et le porta avec le sien dans la pièce attenante au vestibule qui leur servait de vestiaire. De son côté, Rose se dirigea vers le salon, qui devait bien faire la taille de la Big House si on comptait la salle à manger avec. De nombreux canapés attendaient la centaine d'adolescents qui allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ils devaient encore s'occuper d'installer le buffet et la sono. Rose éprouva un soulagement indicible quand elle vit Albus s'afférer aux platines, le matériel déjà installé, la sono prête à l'utilisation, les spots de couleurs répartis dans les deux pièces n'attendant qu'à être allumés. Al leur était vraiment indispensable, que feraient-ils sans lui ? Elle courut l'embrasser avant de rejoindre Scorpius en cuisine qui s'occupait de remplir les cuves de boissons multicolores – et quelque peu alcoolisées.

Une soirée monumentale se préparait. Une soirée qui resterait gravée dans les esprits.

* * *

**Chapitres 4, 5, 6 voir 7 et 8 en tête. Il ne reste plus qu'à les coucher sur papier/Word !**


End file.
